not just another crossover
by nuna
Summary: rated for violence and inu mouth. ok ok i know its been done to death but i cant help it. i love harry potter inuyasha crossovers. w00t chappie 6 is up enjoy all!!! i want reviews
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Ok, ok I know it's been done to death but I can't help it love Harry potter Inu-yasha crossovers. I just had to write one myself. Heh. Well this ones a little different. It takes place in Kagome's time. It's the middle of summer and Harry is vacationing with the Dursleys in Japan. Meanwhile Voldemort attacks the burrow (the Weasily's house) looking for Fae hair from the long extinct Faes (which is conveniently stowed in one of the hands of there clock, long forgotten.) Fae hair supposedly when mixed with the right ingredients bestows eternal life and power on the one beholder. In an effort to save himself and his family Ron's broken wand backfires again he accidentally sends Voldemort to Japan. Where the neighborhood wizarding community is forced to deal with him. There tons of ancient magic in Japan which makes the wizards and witches slightly more talented and even muggles have a bit of magic. There's just one slight problem. Voldemort finds out about the well linking futal and present time Japan. What will happen when he finds out just what's on the other side?  
  
Ok now that that's over with im just letting u know that my experience with the Inu-yasha series is limited to what I read in the mangas seen on cartoon network and in dubbed DVD's. Even though this is my second fic please be nice and review. I need the support. :( . -nuna  
  
disclaimer: that's it im only doing this once so listen carefully so u don't miss any thing. I do not own Inu-yasha or Harry potter. As a matter of fact I don't know if I own anybody in this fic. I didn't even start the idea of and inu + hp crossover. So sew me. But anyways here's the fanfic. If you enjoy it let me know.  
  
-nuna  
  
Chapter 1: Voldemort  
  
"Ron" screamed Mrs. Weasily as a streak of green light shot out of Voldemort's wand. Some how Ron was able to evade it and run behind sofa. "Mum" someone screamed. Voldemort cursed. 'How had he escaped, no one could dodge an unforgivable curse' Voldemort growled and pivoted around to face the owner of the voice.  
  
A small scared little girl looked back at him. "Where is it" he spat at her. The girl just stood terrified and unable to move from her spot. "Where is the hair? I want it give it to me!" Voldemort half shouted half hissed. He raised his wand toward the young girl and Mrs. Weasily's cry of Ginny the barely audible above the long rumbling that suddenly filled the room.  
  
Ron realized what was happening, that his younger sister was in danger and all fear for himself disappeared as he leapt out from behind the couch and taking hold of his mangled wand (now in even worse condition than before) he yelled out a curse also inaudible above the rumbling that was so loud it shook the house. Ron's wand began to glow and a sudden beam of blinding white light shot out of it just barely missing Voldemort and hitting the chair behind him. This of course was not completely ineffective for it caused Voldemort to stumble and fall back onto the chair which had some how been converted into a portkey. Voldemort let out a strangled cry before he and the chair disappeared. Then the rumbling ceased and the house stopped shaking, and the burrow the completely silent save for Ginny's quiet sobs.  
  
^ _ ^  
  
There that'll do for an introduction to the story. Yeah it's short but it gives u an idea. Plus I wanted to get the story out : p Plz review and let me know if I shud continue. Even if it is short and dinky.  
  
-nuna 


	2. vacationing and a chance meeting

Hi all its me nuna-Chan thank you for all your wonderful reviews *teary eyed* sniff, sniff. Well im back with another chapter of ------- NOT JUST ANOTHER CROSSOVER!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to post. It was Easter I was bored and mom was on the computer. ( I want a laptop ) so I hand wrote the next chapter w00t. normally id come up with a creative and semi- entertaining authors note but im much too lazy.  
  
Kawaiikitsune: heh, heh dun' worry Inu-yasha and kagome will appear soon. What good is an iy + hp crossover if there's no Inu-Chan I cant bear the thought of it *almost faints* just give me a bit to get the plot going and introduce all of our fun loving characters.  
  
Muse: ah gad fun loving?  
  
Nuna: shut up  
  
Muse: even I could have come up with something better then that.  
  
Nuna: so you're ready to start work again  
  
Muse: heck no. I mean.. I meant even in this **cough** condition **cough** I could have come up with a better phrase than that.  
  
Nuna: condition the only **condition** you've got is laziness. 'and perhaps some mental illness'  
  
Muse: ah shaddup  
  
Nuna: well anyways heres the story hope you enjoy it.  
  
-Nuna-Chan  
  
Chapter 2: vacationing and a chance meeting.  
  
Harry sighed and sat back into the cushy airplane seat. Even in the back of the plane his cousin Dudley's yells for toffee and cakes where giving him a headache. Harry vaguely wondered what his friends Ron and Hermione were doing.  
  
They were probably relaxing this summer after a hard year at Hogwarts. (A/n: oh how little he knows.) Summer for other witches and wizards was a chance to relax and have fun, but alas to poor Harry.. I meant the Dursleys. Oh how much Harry wished he could escape the plane.  
  
Maybe he could sneak into the planes bathroom and magic himself out. But students weren't aloud to do magic away from Hogwarts, and zapping yourself from one place to another isn't exactly a few simple words and the wave of a wand.  
  
In fact to be able to do it legally there was a test you had to take and its tricky business passing it. Dangerous too. Sometimes you'd miss your mark by a little, sometimes by a lot. Sometimes only half of you made it. (this was actually mentioned to have happened in the Harry potter books. I don't remember which one though.)  
  
So his options were thus: 1.) stay on the plane and got to Japan. Or 2.) stay on the plane and go to Japan. Either way he was up for a long flight, And in coach too. Harry closed his eyes as his headache got steadily worse.  
  
How had he even ended up on this plane in the first place. Well the answer to that was simple. Aunt petunia and uncle Vernon had somehow convinced most the neighborhood that he was some deranged little charity case of a boy, and that they had volunteered to raise him themselves instead of turning him out into the cold.  
  
Well that was all fine and dandy with the neighbors as long as poor little deranged charity case Harry remained the Dursley's problem not theirs. So obviously no one would take him in for a 3 months. Plus the Dursleys didn't want to send him to a summer academy for fear someone might find out about ..well him being a wizard.  
  
So naturally there only options where leaving him alone at the house or dragging him along. Considering the thought of leaving him alone in there house terrified them they decided to bring him on the trip, but of course make it as miserable as hell for him. (a/n: well isn't that just something to look forward to.)  
  
To get straight to the point, they were doing a wonderful job.  
  
^ _ ^  
  
(Kagome's pov. finally)  
  
Kagome raised down the long airport corridors dragging her poor brother Souta along behind her. "Can't *huff* miss the plane *huff, huff*" she yelled behind her to Souta, in Japanese which tended to earn them a few stares and strange glances. Fortunately kagome seemed completely unfazed as she continued to count the numbers hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Finally she came to the number printed on her ticket. "Ah here we are. 10b" she stated proudly, then looked at the time and all but screamed. "were gonna miss the plane" (still in Japanese btw) kagome once again dragged her brother behind her as she rushed to the ticket booth, and handed the lady her ticket.  
  
The lady smiled and waved them in. "your just in time" she called from behind the, and she turned back to help any more late travelers. Kagome and Souta raced down the terminal to the plane itself where kagome once again handed there tickets to a lady who looked at them briefly tore off part of each and handed them back to kagome.  
  
The lady then motioned kagome and Souta into the plane with a big fake smile plastered on her face. Kagome gave her a nice big fake smile back and entered the plane. She walked slowly down the first class aisle and passed through the curtain into coach.  
  
She vaguely wished she could sit up in first class just once, but apon hearing an annoying squealing scream for chocolate issue from behind her she decided she would save it for another flight.  
  
She slowly made her way to the back of the plane and found her seat number. Souta would sit across the isle from her. 'Seats 20 a and b' she thought 'right in the very back of the plane, wonderful.'  
  
^ _ ^  
  
(Harry's pov)  
  
At first Harry didn't look when someone sat down beside him. He slightly wished he could have sat alone, but he knew that this flight had been completely booked by the time he'd gotten there with the Dursleys.  
  
Uncle Vernon had to pull a few strings to have Harry stuck even in the very back of the plane, so Harry knew someone would sit there eventually. "Excuse me" said a voice beside him. He turned slowly to see a girl with black hair sit down next to him.  
  
"Hi im kagome" she said. "erm hi. im Harry" he replied to her "Harry potter" he expected her eyes to dart to his forehead but when it didn't happen he felt a little relieved. Of course she was only a muggle. How would she know about who he was?  
  
"Do you mind if I open the window, I like to watch everything get smaller when the plane takes off" the raven haired girl next to him gave a hopeful smile, and he nodded and smiled back. "Ive never been in a plane before" he said "so I guess ill get to see what you meant when it takes off"  
  
to tell the truth the whole idea of planes kinda scared Harry. He liked to fly, that was true. But he also liked to be able to control where he was going and how fast. He didn't quite like the sound of being strapped to the inside of a rickety medal bird. Plus this plane he was sure would go lot higher then he ever had on a broom.  
  
He took another look at the raven-haired girl whom he assumed to be about his age. She was fairly pretty. Not stunningly radiant, but pretty. Her eyes were what was stunningly radiant. They were the most pure sapphire blue he had ever seen, and they seemed to sparkle when she smiled.  
  
He smiled silently. At least something would go right this trip.  
  
Hehe im so cruel Im stopping the story here. *dodges fruit thrown by angry reviewers* well anyhoo sorry again for making this take so long. Oh yeah and I just wanted to ask should I make this a Harry/kagome fic or a kagome/Inu-yasha fic. Review and let me know k? thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far sorry for making you wait so long. Ill try to get another chappie out real soon k? Luv ya all  
  
-nuna-chan 


	3. a long long long flight

W00t another chappie of not just another crossover. Thanks for all the great reviews I feel so loved. So far the votes for pairings stand thus:  
  
Iy/kag 1  
  
Haryy/kag 1  
  
0_0 I need more votes. How am I supposed to work with that.. Ill leave the poll up until I actually need to do some stuff with pairings until then im building up the plot. .. So anyhoo on wif da story.  
  
Disclaimer: I forget if I put one of these in the last chappie but I don't own inu or Harry. *says something so bad it shouldn't be repeated for the good of mankind.* yeah well uh story.. yeah  
  
Chapter three: a long, long, long. Long flight  
  
Harry had officially decided he didn't like planes. Not only had the takeoff given him a bit of a scare but he was starting to feel the affects of being stuffed in the very back of coach with the crying baby and about 12 other sick people. The only good point in the trip was the fact that the girl sitting next to him was very friendly and willing to talk.  
  
Only one problem Harry didn't know what muggles were into much these days so he had no idea what to talk about. Fortunately for him the pretty girl seemed to be having the same problem. "well" Harry began "your headed to Japan right?"  
  
"yup" kagome said "im going home. I came to England to visit my dad. I don't get to very often. How bout you." she finished. "Im on vacation" Harry stated quickly as if to get it over with. "in Japan?" kagome wondered aloud. "oh your not going alone are you? you don't seem to be with your parents" she looked around briefly to confirm her statement.  
  
"im hear with my uncle. Aunt and cousin." He said rather glumly "My parents are dead" kagome looked startled for a moment. "oh" she said "i... im sorry I didn't mean-" Harry cut her off by waving it away and say "oh don't worry bout it. I never got to know them they were killed when I was still a baby so im not too upset"  
  
kagome nodded solemnly "if you don't mind my asking... How did they die?" she paused for a second " im sorry I know its kinda rude and I shouldn't have asked it im just not good at keeping things to my self and all." Once again Harry told her it was alright and that he didn't really mind.  
  
Of course that was a lie he did mind if only a little, but he didn't want kagome to feel bad. Then he remembered the question and with some quick thinking he suddenly said. "Car crash. They died in a car crash" he'd caught kagome off guard. She'd mostly likely been lost in thought. "Oh" she said. "Im really sorry to hear that." She seemed sincere about it. "so" she said suddenly seeming to brighten up "where's your aunt, uncle and cousin"  
  
^ _ ^  
  
(w00t Inu-Chan's pov)  
  
'where is that wench" Inu-yasha thought to himself as he sat in the tree outside Kagome's window. Shed said she wouldn't be gone long. Well it had been almost a month now. What did she think gave her the right to take a whole month off shard hunting? And where was she.  
  
He hadn't smelled anyone in the house lately except for the cat buyo and the scent of one of Kagome's neighbors in the garden and around the house in various places. All though he'd never admit it he kind of missed having kagome around.  
  
A whole month. Where could she have gone for a whole month that wasn't her home...  
  
^ _ ^  
  
After a whole day of flying they landed at an airport in ... (A/n: somewhere..) they all got off the plane and his said his goodbyes to kagome and followed the Dursleys to a rundown hotel near the airport. Where Harry was dropped off with some money and his bag to rent a small room whilst the Dursley's stayed in some high-end hotel at the edge of town.  
  
To tell the truth Harry quite liked the little hotel. Though it was small the service was nice and the rooms were actually roomy. The owner was a plump little woman who was very kind to Harry and happened to recognize him as the great Harry potter when he walked in with his scar showing.  
  
She was obviously a witch. She let him have his stay free and provided him with the best service she possibly could. She talked about spells and admired his broom (which he was somehow able to sneak along disguised as some kind of instrument.  
  
The next day when the Dursleys came for Harry he bid a fond goodbye to the hotels owner (who had supplied him with a wonderful magic-cooked breakfast) and made his way to the airport where he was once again forced onto the coach half of a plane.  
  
He quickly scanned the plane for kagome but after having no luck he took his seat by a middle age balding man who kept talking to him about stocks and shares. Harry immediately decided this was going to be a long trip.  
  
Yes im ending it here. I just desperately wanted to get out another chapter. The polls still up considering right now its one to one. Heres the poll: Should I make this an Inu-yasha/kagome fic or a Harry/kagome fic? Please review and cast your vote. Once again id like to thank you for all the lovely reviews.  
  
Current poll results:  
  
Harry/kagome 1  
  
Inu-yasha/kagome 1  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chappie ill post again soon. Luv ya all  
  
-nuna-chan 


	4. a little of everyone

Ah well I guess I actually got a flame 0_0. But if one person doesn't like my story they can live and not read it. as for the rest of you of course. There are some people who actually enjoy this story. Here are the current pull results:  
  
Inu/kag: 17  
  
Harry/kag: 3  
  
I think I kinda get that the people want kag/inu so im ending the poll. Dude.. Ok well uh yeah. 30 reviews w00t. Thank you all . . . im so happy ive never had this many reviews before yet alone expected it. Wow. You guys (even the ones that flamed) deserve this chappie.  
  
(Kagome's pov)  
  
The rest of the trip home was a long one. She and Souta had slept in the next day and missed there plane so they had to wait an unbelievable three days to catch the next. The hotel offered the first extra night free because they were two kids with a set budget, but after that the hotel couldn't spare any more free nights.  
  
So as kagome boarded the plane (which was also free for them at least,) she began to worry about money. She had, had all the planes pre paid for and missing that one didn't help. She didn't know how many of the other airports would give them the same service.  
  
Kagome sighed. By the time she and Souta got back to the shrine house her mom and grandpa probably would have caught up to them. After all kagome and Souta had left before them in order for kagome to get back to shard hunting (and so that they didn't have to pay the neighbors for practically adopting there cat.)  
  
There neighbor had sent them a letter telling them that she had to go on a business trip soon, and that if they didn't come pick up there cat she'd take him with her. And her mother and grandpa had to stay longer at her dad's house so kagome volunteered to go home and take care of the cat (all the while fending off Inu-yasha) until they could get there.  
  
But still Kagome's mother thought she should take Souta. mostly so that she could just go down the well and come back every once in a while to check on him and the cat. Her mother and grandfather where making some kind of arrangements with her father. To tell the truth kagome didn't know why her mother and father divorced.  
  
They had been so happy together before the divorce. And kagome remembered her father even kissed her mother goodbye before leaving to live in an apartment nearby. Eventually his current work doing whatever he did led him to England.  
  
So now four times a year kagome her mother brother and grandfather would make the trip to England to visit her father. To tell the truth kagome didn't even think they were divorced. Even though they had the papers and everything.  
  
Kagome heard a dinging sound and she looked up to seat the seatbelt sign go on. It was time for a long flight.  
  
^ _ ^  
  
(Ameiya's pov)  
  
Ameiya Ann Dursley was Vernon Dursleys half sister. Although she was very open-minded about magic and magical talent, and the fact that she had some herself, she would never tell her half brother.  
  
She remembered when Vernon actually had some magical talent himself. They were both very young at the time. There family was always moving about. Their parents had decided to settle in Japan for a few years. There was and still is a large amount of ancient energy in Japan left over from the feudal ages, the time of demons and mikos'.  
  
When a miko died and was buried the earth around them soaked up the last of their magical powers from the dead bodies and held it until their reincarnations walked across the land and gained there powers.  
  
Unfortunately in most cases the reincarnation was killed in war or died some other way before they could ever walk across the land where the body was buried, therefore never receiving the energy.  
  
For some unknown reason Japan was filled with this energy. Whether good or bad, It was there. And that's what Ameiya and Vernon found out upon moving to Japan. Of course these powers are different when received by a muggle who normally would have no power whatsoever.  
  
You see when these powers are received by a muggle they either form into energy (talent) or power. In Ameiya's case it was power. Ameiya discovered these powers but never actually knew it was unusual, when she was extremely scared.  
  
A wild dog had been chasing her and shed run into the woods near her home. She quickly became lost and tired and when she'd eventually shook the dog she realized just that. She sat down against a tree and curled into a ball crying when she heard a sound.  
  
She looked up in the tree she'd heard the sound come from and she saw an owl. Normally Ameiya was afraid of owls but this one didn't seem unfriendly. For some reason, she didn't know how but she knew this owl was her friend.  
  
She got up from where she sat and walked away from the tree to get a better look at the owl. "Mister Owl" she said to it. The owl hooted in response. "Can you show me how to get out of the scary forest" the owl hooted again and flew to the branch of a nearby tree. Somehow she knew to follow it.  
  
She picked her way over logs and rock and through brush to the tree. The owl gave another hoot and flew to another tree a little further away. The owl continued to fly from tree to tree while she scrambled after it until she hear the sound of a car and she ran ahead of the owl toward where she'd heard the sound. She came upon a highway.  
  
She turned around quickly to thank the owl but it was gone. She blinked a few times but then turned down the highway and started walking slowly down the side of it until a car that was passing by stopped and a lady got out.  
  
"Ameiya" She asked. Ameiya immediately recognized her as one of her neighbors and ran up to her. "Ameiya are you alright" the lady said, "what are you doing out here at this time of night" the lady then led her into the car as she explained and they drove off towards town.  
  
Now although Ameiya didn't know it she had used her powers to call that owl, and to ask it for help out of the forest. She did not actually learn that they were power until she and her half-brother went back to explore the woods.  
  
They had found a creek and were going to go back for jars to catch bugs in when Ameiya once again discovered she was lost, this time with her younger half-brother. "Don't worry" she had said, "the owl will come and help us" no sooner had she said it. The owl had appeared on a branch in a nearby tree.  
  
"Go ahead" Ameiya said. "Ask it for help" her little half-brother looked at her weird before saying. "Owl, help us out of the forest" the owl just cocked its head and continued to do owl things. Ameiya snorted and said "I agree with mister owl"  
  
Vernon gave her a look as if she had feet growing out her nose. "The owl din't say o' thing" Vernon huffed. It was now Ameiya's turn to look at Vernon weird. What do you mean? He just said that you were rude"  
  
Vernon gave her a disgusted look. "Your stupid sis" he said blandly. Ameiya gave him a confused look. "Do you mean you can't hear mister owl talk" she asked. "O course not" said Vernon.  
  
"Wow" she whispered to herself then thought of something. She would just ask mister owl. She turned to the owl and in a still slightly confused voice she asked, "Do other humans talk to you?"  
  
The owl made a dipping movement with his head that seemed the mean: only the boy just now. Then the owl clicked his beak and gave a sharp hoot. Ameiya understood it as: you're the only smog-man that understands what I say. (A/n: smog-men is what im gonna halve the animals call humans.) "Am I the only one that can understand animals?" Ameiya asked.  
  
The owl gave a click and a nod of its feathered head: "so far as I know yes." Ameiya repeated the owl's words. 'Im the only one' she thought. 'It's my own special power all to myself'. Vernon's magic actually didn't come in the shape of power. It came in the shape of energy. Or talent. He had a better then average knack for athletic activity.  
  
If you haven't figured it out yet, Ameiya's magic is in the shape of power. She can talk to animals. (Including snakes) but this is another story for another time. When Vernon and Ameiya moved from Japan, Vernon was suddenly very clumsy and his worst grades came from P.E. Ameiya could no longer understand the bird's song or the squirrels chattering.  
  
Ameiya on the other hand was not completely devoid of power. She was still a parcel-tongue (she could understand snakes.) Let me tell you it not as inviting as talking to cats and butterflies but it was still more than Vernon had.  
  
Vernon became increasingly jealous of his half-sister for a few years but then he gradually began to forget. That is another side affect of borrowing power from the ground. Unless you have some similar power of your own to shape it off of, it goes to the place in which it's most needed.  
  
But once you leave the land its most powerful in or in other words cross its magical boundaries. It begins to fade. And you began to forget you had it. Ameiya's ability to speak parcel-tongue kept her memories of those literal magical years alive.  
  
Eventually she moved out into the world and made her way to Japan where she settled in a small house near a shrine/house. She had liked the area because it was peaceful and had lots of wildlife. She still today lived in that small house and not much had really changed in this area from those few years she'd lived here as a child.  
  
Vernon had never completely forgotten about knowing the feel of magic and then losing it, Therefore giving him a deep-seated hatred towards magic of all kinds. The smell of smoke brought Ameiya Dursley back to the present time. 'Now why do I smell smoke' she thought briefly before realizing what it was. "MY COOKIES"  
  
^ _ ^  
  
(Harry's pov)  
  
After about 4 days of traveling the Dursleys and Harry arrived at an airport in Tokyo, and proceeded to pick up their luggage and board a bus to uncle Vernon's half-sister Ameiya's house. There they would stay for a month maybe two in her small little country themed house.  
  
Well perhaps not small. It was about the size of the Dursley's house on privet drive. It had a neat little garden out front with a wraparound porch filled with benches and little tables, plants and a little swinging chair that gave Harry a huge urge to take a nap on it while I swung in the breeze.  
  
But if Ameiya Dursley were anything like the rest of the Dursley family, he could throw away any thoughts of relaxation and search the house for the mop and broom. But something about the house gave him a sense of peace that he'd only felt in one place before.  
  
That place being Hogwarts. The only difference between here and Hogwarts was the size, and the fact that here there would most likely be no magic whatsoever. No ifs, ands or buts. Harry sighed and picked up the some of the luggage his aunt uncle and cousin had left for him.  
  
He was about to drag dud leys bag up the porch when a kind sweet voice behind him interrupted him. "Now, now don't tell me all of this is yours" she said smiling. She had a strange accent, but that was probably from having lived in Japan for so long.  
  
"Actually" Harry answered back "my luggage is over there" he pointed to a single bag and what looked to be an instrument case. (A/n: oh, in case you forgot his broom is in the instrument case) the woman tsked at him and said "now why are you brining in all the luggage?"  
  
"Oh it's my job" he said quickly. The last thing he needed was for this nice lady to treat him like his "family" did. "Well then" said the kind lady "how about you let me give you some help" Harry smiled widely "that would be much appreciated, my names Harry"  
  
"Im Ameiya" said the woman picking up one of the heavier bags and carrying it onto the porch. "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry"  
  
^ _ ^  
  
Authors note: Ooooooooo you guys better be happy im making this soooooo long. I would end this right here but there's an angry reviewer pointing a gun at the back of my head. '_;  
  
^ _ ^  
  
(Inu-yasha's pov)  
  
Inu-yasha sat asleep in a tree in Kagome's front yard. He nearly fell out when he heard an extra loud rumbling of one of those metal demons. It startled him so bad that he immediately tried to jump up and grab tetsuiga (a/n: agh I know I didn't spell that right) unfortunately there was another branch right above him.  
  
He jumped up so hard that his head went right through a particularly hard branch. After a few dazed seconds he realized that he was stuck with his head through a branch choking him. Plus he could be seen by one of the humans coming out of the metal demon.  
  
He panicked and started to struggle. This didn't help much with the lack of air. He finally got his head lose by pushing on the bottom of the branch with his hands and legs. When his head finally came loose he took in a deep breath and relaxed.  
  
Not exactly smart considering he still had to fall. And fall he did and landed with the branch between his legs. This means he landed on his. . . . You get the picture. Inu-yasha's face practically turned blue from not screaming out in pain and he slowly fell head first of the branch and into the ground. (A/n: . dang...)  
  
After about five minutes he finally got up still sore and with a headache. Stupid medal demon. *sweat drop*. THE MEDAL DEMON! He'd seen humans get out of it. He had to make sure none of them saw him. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran to the hedges separating the properties.  
  
Thankfully the humans were to busy taking thing out of the medal demon. 'Stupid humans and there medal demons' he thought rubbing the bump on his head and wincing whenever he changed positions. 'The demons created a kind of unbreavable smog that polluted the air making it fowl.  
  
He noticed there were four humans that exited the buss. He sniffed the air to catch there scents and nearly choked on the mixture of smog and some strange flowery stuff. (To be precise perfume :p I hate perfume.)  
  
There was a single female and three males. Two of which looked about Kagome's age. They could be a possible threat to him. He would watch to make sure none of them got to close to kagome. That is if he could ever figure out where she went.  
  
^ _ ^  
  
(Voldemort's pov)  
  
When he awoke he was in a dark where house. 'Where am I he thought briefly' then he felt it. Power emanating from all around him even the ground itself. A wicked smile if possible grew on Voldemort's face.  
  
With this power he become more and more powerful. Here he could take in this power to recuperate and grow and become perhaps more powerful than ever before. And then he could destroy potter and all his friends.  
  
Soon he would rule the world and it was all thanks to that Weasily kid. He'd be sure to thank him before he ended his life. And with that he let out a horrible evil laugh. ^ _ ^  
  
(Kagome's pov)  
  
Kagome jolted awake on the plane. What kind of dream had that been? What ever it was it terrified her. Even more so than naraku or any demon ever had. No. there was hatred and madness in that laugh. And mostly importantly evil  
  
^ _ ^  
  
(Harry's pov)  
  
Something jolted Harry and the next thing he knew a horrible yet familiar pain flashed through his scar. This was the worst it had ever been. There was so much power behind it. Thinking just made the pain worse. Harry gasped in pain and dropped the bags he'd been carrying, bringing his hand up to his scar.  
  
Black lined the edge of his vision and he looked up just in time to see a flash of red and two amber eyes staring back at him. Then everything went black.  
  
^ _ ^  
  
Agh writer's cramp. This is a long chappie so you'd have better enjoyed it. Muwahahahahaha. Ive got a question. I was thinking of writing a short story about Vernon and his-half sister Ameiya as kids when they lived in Japan. You have to keep in mind that I made Ameiya up so none of this is in the actual Harry potter books.  
  
So remember to review and tell me what you think. I have a few ideas for it if anyone would actually read it. Well anyhoo I hope you liked reading this and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. Luv ya all and thanks for all the great reviews!!!!  
  
-nuna-chan 


	5. home sweet home

Hi, hi im back. Im sooooooooo sorry this took so long. Im too lazy for mah own good. Lol. Well anyhoo. Heres the next chapter of not just another crossover!!!!! I hope you enjoy it. ^^ sorry for any OOCness you may encounter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or inu-chan. The world is a cruel place indeed.  
  
Chapter 5: home sweet home  
  
(kagome's pov).  
  
Kagome shivered as she and Souta stepped out of the little hall that connected the airport and plain, and into the main airport. Despite the temperature outside (which wasn't all that hot) the airport was freezing, but Kagome didn't really care how cold the airport was. She was just glad to be back on solid ground. As a matter of fact, if it weren't for dignity she would have dropped to her knees and kissed the ground. literally.  
  
"Come on Souta lets go pick up our bags" kagome said grabbing his hand and leading him down the numbered corridor. (A/n: Just to let you know im basing this off of the SeaTac and the L.A. Airports. Considering there the only ones ive ever been to. 0_0) kagome had to stop a few times to consult various maps hanging on the wall.  
  
Shed been to so many airports the past few days that forgot where everything was. They had finally located the baggage claim and waited for about an hour before the baggage started arriving. Kagome fidgeted while she scanned the passing baggage. Finally locating her suitcase or what she thought was her suitcase (she'd forgotten to tag it and there are lots of plain black suitcases.) waited for Souta to find his and they exited the airport to catch a bus.  
  
On the bus a sudden thought crossed Kagome's mind. She'd stayed a bit longer in America than she was supposed to. Inu-yasha would be furious. There was no doubt in her mind that when she arrived home it would be to a very peeved hanyou, and it didn't take no physic to see that shed be issuing quite a few sits in the near future.  
  
^ _ ^  
  
(Inu-yasha's pov)  
  
Inu-yasha stood frozen for a moment before reflex caused him to dive behind a bush. 'that was close' Inu-yasha thought. had that human seen him? If he had perhaps he would just think he was seeing things. But what if he didn't, what if he decided to investigate. Then Inu-yasha would have a real problem on his hands. Inu-yasha chanced a quick glance to see just what was happening.  
  
He's saw a middle-aged woman drop the bags she was carrying and run to the what appeared to be unconscious boys side. Inu-yasha's keen ears could just pick up what she was saying. "Harry? Harry are you alright" the woman asked frantically." He watched as the woman checked for a pulse and if the boy, or Harry as she'd called him was breathing. Than she carried "Harry" inside the house.  
  
Inu-yasha took this moment to sneak out of his hiding spot, and was about to make a break for it when his curiosity got the better of him. He couldn't help but wonder what was with the bags and what could possibly be in them. So as stealthily as he could muster he dashed to the neighboring yard grabbed to the closest (and smallest/shabbiest) bad and sped back to kagome yard faster than you could say .... bag. (A/n: all the .. Makes up for the short word.)  
  
Inu-yasha didn't actually look at his prize until he was safely in the tree outside Kagome's bedroom window. He had definitely, he realized, grabbed the smallest bad there, and in the worst shape too. Inu-yasha fumbled with the zipper for a good 30 minutes before giving up and tearing a hole in it with one of his sharp claws.  
  
He pulled out some kind of clothing article and studied it. After some time he figured he could use it as a hat. There were even two large holes for his ears. he pulled the "hat" onto his head and then pulled the next item out of the bag. It was one of those things kagome brought with her from school. What had she called it . oh yes . a book. But this one wasn't like the ones kagome brought into the feudal era.  
  
Firstly this book was definitely NOT in Japanese. It was some foreign writing with strange symbols. It looked like it wasn't meant to be read from top to bottom either, but instead from left to right. This wasn't what had Inu-yasha fascinated though. What really had him excited was the fact that the pictures moved. The pictures didn't move in Kagome's books. Not like this.  
  
He watched the pictures in the book with grim fascination for a while then he set it aside and a near-by branch. he continued to rummage through the suitcase he pulled out more clothes and a toothbrush a comb, ect.. When he came to the next item of interest. It was a stick.. a normal stick except it was perfectly straight and abnormally smooth. But the reason it really got his attention was because it seemed to throb with power and magic.  
  
Not any kind of magic Inu-yasha knew of, and being from the feudal era that would be a lot of magic. It was then that he heard the rumbling of one of those medal monsters, and panicking he stuffed every thing but three things back in the bag. He then rushed the bag back into the neighbor's yard and bounded into the tree trying to keep hidden.  
  
Then he realized hed forgotten to pack the book the stick and the "hat" which was still on his head. But he had no time to put it back now. The neighbors were already back in the yard bringing in the bags and people were emerging from the medal monster. One of which he recognized immediately, Kagome.  
  
(a/n: I could stop here and be lazy. But im nice)  
  
^ _ ^  
  
(Kagome's pov)  
  
Kagome sighed happily as she got off the bus with her bag. "home sweet home" she said happily, " you have no idea how happy I am to be back" Souta who had just come up beside her replied with., "yes, yes I do" kagome laughed and started down the sidewalk to the bottom of the steps leading to sunset shrine.  
  
Unfortunenately for kagome she hadn't made it halfway to the door before Inu-yasha was on her. "Where in the hells were you" he growled his eyes flashing. Kagome gulped and unconsciously took a step back. " I. I told you id be gone awhile" she said nervously. But Inu-yasha would have none of it. "I WAITED HERE FOR MORE THAN A WEEK BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T COME BACK"  
  
She was slightly scared at the moment that is until she saw just what Inu- yasha was wearing as a hat. She was about to say something but Inu-yasha placed a clawed hand over her mouth and grabbed her arm. "Were going back to Sengoku Jidai right now!!!" he said dragging her helplessly along behind him.  
  
Kagome finally managed to move her face away from his hand and started to talk again, "um Inu-yasha." she was cut off of course. "Shush wench you're coming whether you like it or not. Kagome couldn't escape his grip. And of course if Inu-yasha's already fowl mood wasn't bad enough Souta finished climbing the stairs saw Inu-yasha and started laughing his head off.  
  
"Inu-yasha snapped around to face the laughing human only to notice kagome was sporting an awkward smile and trying to keep from laughing. "Inu-yasha growled quite loudly. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMNED FUNNY" he yelled kagome started to answer but he beet her to it. "no just forget it kagome can tell me when we get home. We NEED to get back to shard hunting"  
  
And so into the well house they went, where kagome tried once again to protest about something that Inu-yasha refused to hear. And with that they jumped down the well. Or rather Inu-yasha jumped and dragged poor kagome with him. Unfortunately only one came out on the other side.  
  
When Inu-yasha emerged on Kagome's side again it was to a very peeved kagome standing above him, arms crossed, tapping her foot on the ground. Her hair was mussed up and the clothes where covered in earth.  
  
^ _ ^  
  
outside the well house 10 minutes later.  
  
(Souta's pov)  
  
Souta watched as kagome marched out of the well house followed by a ranting Inu-yasha. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GO THRUOGH TOO" Inu-yasha raged. "Ok" kagome said calmly "first of all Inu-yasha that's not a hat your wearing" Inu- yasha glared at her "oh yeah than what is it" kagome got that awkward smile again which only succeeded in pissing Inu-yasha off. "WHAT THE HELLS IS IT"  
  
"its underwear" kagome replied and then burst out laughing. "S.secondly" she continued through gasps of glee which was not amusing Inu-yasha. "The jewel shard is in my suitcase that's why I didn't go through the well.  
  
"oh" Inu-yasha said slightly embarrassed, but he recovered fast, " yeah well go get the jewel shard so we can get going. Kagome sighed and walked over to where she had dropped her suitcase. She bent down slowly just to buy time and annoy Inu-yasha, and then she slowly unzipped the suitcase and lifted up the top part, but when she looked inside she froze and grew pale.  
  
"what's wrong with you" Inu-yasha growled, " get the shard and lets go" kagome still stared into the suitcase her eyes pleading the contents inside to change. After awhile she stood up and turned to face Inu-yasha. "ok" she said slowly "this mat sound bad, but I think I picked up the wrong suitcase. Inu-yasha glared at her.  
  
"what the hells that sposed to mean" he asked a little uneasy at the sudden bad feeling he was getting. "well" kagome continued now looking at the ground, "it means. that I lost the shikon shard  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
a/n: and welcome folks to the grand canyon. Muwahahahaha im soooo evil. Yes that right folks im endin the chappie hear. *dodges sharp objects thrown by readers* well anyways I want reviews or else you wont get the next chappie. Muwahahahaha. k k. bye all ^^. 


	6. until we meet again

Ok im breaking my cycle. Normally I write my fics in a certain order but fm is taking too long to write. (it might be awhile till I write the next chappie for it) well anyway since your being so nice as to review. I thought I might write more. Oh and if anyone wants to look over my chapters and correct my bad spelling and grammar than let me know so I can work something out. ^^ and without further delay heres chapter five of not just another crossover ^^ Yaaaaaaay.  
  
Disclaimer: almost forgot to say I don't own inu or Harry. :p  
  
Chapter six: until we meet again  
  
(Harry's pov)  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He could have sworn he he'd heard someone scream what at the top of his lungs, but he was probably dreaming. There was still a lingering pain on his forehead and everything was a bit blurry. He soon realized the reason for that was his glasses weren't on. (Well the pain was still there. I was referring to the blurriness.) he quickly sat up and after replacing his glasses, examined the room around him.  
  
He's a sitting on a small bed in the corner of the room. A home-made quilt lay folded on a nearby chair. A woven rug covered the wooden floor, and various pictures and paintings covered the green painted walls. He continued to examine the room until his eyes fell on his bag, and the instrument case that held his broom.  
  
He hopped out of bed and crossed the room to crouch by his broom and suitcase. He picked up his suitcase and started to carry it to the bed when a particularly old pair of socks fell out onto the rug. 'ill have to remember to give those to dobby' he thought as he quickly scooped them up and stuffed them back into the hole they'd fallen out of.  
  
Wait.hole? He did a double take to stare at the large hole that had been ripped in the side of his suitcase. "Shoot" he swore tearing the bag open, (more like unzipping it really fast) to see if anything was missing. He immediately noted that his wand was gone and swore again. After a thorough search of his bag and the room, he found his wand, his photo album of his parents, and his only other pair of underwear were missing. (I originally had the book as that quiditch thing but I forgot the books name ^^;;;)  
  
This was just great. His wand was lost and there was nothing he could do about it. But wait. A sudden idea came to him. It would be risky but he had to get his wand back. If he could just make enough of a disturbance to get himself in a muggle paper. And then the ministry of magic would have to do something. Assuming there was a ministry of magic in Japan.  
  
Perhaps it would just be easier to fly his broom around until he ran into a witch or wizard. Maybe then they could help him find his wand and book. He'd leave out the underwear part and just hope they were with his other things. Harry hurriedly snatched up the instrument case with his broom inside and ignoring the piercing glances from the Dursley's he ran out the door in search of a secluded place in which to take flight.  
  
^ _ ^  
  
(Kagome's pov)  
  
"get on my back" kagome blinked. "eewhat" she replied. Inu-yasha gave her a heated glare. "I said get on my back wench, what did you think I said" "uuuum." she began but he cut her off. "were going to go look for the shikon shard you lost, and your gunna ride on my back 'til you sense it. than we'll stop and search the place you sensed a shard until we find, and if we don't find it we start over again, ok?" kagome nodded dumbly.  
  
"now get on my back" she quickly complied and they took off. "hey I want a piggyback ride next" Souta yelled from the ground. After a few minutes of jumping from building to building kagome got the tingling feeling she always got when she sensed a shard.  
  
"Inu-yasha" she said tapping his shoulder gently "what do you want" he retorted. "I think in sense something" she replied curtly. Inu-yasha scanned the ground wildly, unfortunately forgetting to watch where he was going and he looked up into time to see what looked like an abnormally large bird just barely dodge him, do a Uturn and gracefully land in an ally just out of eyeshot.  
  
Unfortunately for Inu-yasha (and kagome) he made a somewhat less grateful landing which consisted of crashing into a wall rolling down some stairs and landing in a heap in the alleyway where he had kagome pinned underneath him.  
  
"I . . . inuyasha" she gasped "I cant breathe" Inu-yasha quickly jumped off her just in time to look up and see a boy about Kagome's age get off a floating broom. Now although this didn't seem to catch Inu-yasha off guard, kagome on the other hand knew that in her time you usually didn't crash into boys riding on broomsticks.  
  
What was worse was that both she and Inu-yasha recognized this boy. Inu- yasha admitted a low growl and stepped in front of kagome whom looked around his leg and starred at the boy. "Harry?" she asked blinking a few times. The boy looked back down at her and recognition flickered in his eyes.  
  
"kagome?" he inquired "I didn't know you were in Tokyo" she gave him a strange look before saying "um . . . I kinda . . . live here"  
  
^ _ ^  
  
(Voldemort)  
  
He'd been in this place for less than a day and his strength was returning quite rapidly. Soon he would be his powerful self, No longer needing to rely on the bodies or rats and bugs to survive. Soon his flesh would be returned to him and all the damage that Weasily boy's broken wand had done to him would be repaired.  
  
It definitely wouldn't be long now. His power would be as strong as if not more powerful than ever. Yes there was something about this land. He would definitely get his revenge on potter, and at his current rate of recovery it would be very, very soon  
  
^ _ ^  
  
Yes its short I know. Don't hate me. Im just running dry on ideas rite now and its late and im tired *sob* give a girl a break. I promise ill write more later. Can't you just be happy that you got a chapter? *receives glares from reviewers* um . . . ok well uh. review and ill make the next chapter longer. And if I don't get reviews ill stop writing. :p 


	7. explanations

New chappie Yaaaaaaay. Im gunna be gone for awhile so I wont be able to write anything so today im gunna write as much a I possibly can.  
  
Chapter 7: explanations  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha stood facing Harry. The only sound in the small alley was Inu-yasha's incessant growling. "um." kagome began once again noticing the broom floating at Harry's side. "why is there a broom floating next to you"  
  
Harry, who had been caught off guard, blinked and looked down at his broom. He briefly thought of stepping in front of it to hide it but the damage had already been done. "um. kagome t..theres something I should tell you." Harry said in a distressed whisper. "but you have to promise that you wont tell anyone else."  
  
Kagome gave him a curious look. "I promise. What is it?" she asked unconsciously taking a step forward as if it would make him talk louder. She didn't seem to notice but Inu-yasha did and he started growling louder.  
  
"er." Harry continued. "its. er. im an uh. witch, I mean wizard" kagome gave him a blank look. "a what?" she asked. "a wizard" Harry said quietly and with a bad feeling in his gut. He wouldn't be too surprised if a ministry official were on his way to send him to Azkaban right now.  
  
Kagome gave Harry a dubious look, and said defiantly, "there's no such thing as wizards" "but there is and I am one." Harry said a little louder. "oh yeah, than if you are a witch."  
  
"wizard"  
  
"fine "wizard" than do some magic for me" kagome said her temper rising. Harry is temper also rising glared at her and yelled "I cant do magic unless I have my wand and someone ripped my bag open and stole it and one of my books and a pair of my underwear. That's why I even took my broom out in the first place so I could look for my wand." Kagome blinked and Inu-yasha who had realized that Harry was talking about him was still growling though slightly less and had turned an interesting shade of red. Harry stood panting and looking mad. Kagome stood staring at Harry blankly for a moment.  
  
Suddenly kagome's face broke out into a smile and she ran up and hugged a surprised Harry, who coughed and looked surprised. "its great to see you again. Where are you staying?" at this gesture Inu-yasha let out another round of low growling and seeing this Harry pulled away from kagome.  
  
"im staying with my uncles sister Ameiya..." Harry was about to continue when kagome suddenly said, "you mean Ameiya Dursley?" "uh yeah.." Harry said slowly. "THAT MEANS YOUR STAYING IN THE HOUSE NEXT TO MINE!" kagome yelled excitedly. "come on you can come to my house, you can ride your broom and ill ride on Inu-yasha's back. Harry nodded slowly still bewildered as to what had just happened.  
  
Kagome ran over to Inu-yasha whom allowed her onto his back but didn't stop growling nor had his face gotten any less red. As soon as kagome was on his back he shot up into the air leaving Harry behind. "Inu-yasha slow down or we'll lose him." kagome yelled against the wind. "good" snarled Inu-yasha so quietly that kagome almost didn't here him and she was about to yell something back at him when there was a sudden gush of wind and something whipped by them.  
  
They soon found out it was Harry on his broom flying slightly ahead of them. "wow he's fast" kagome exclaimed and Inu-yasha started growling louder than before. Kagome started and looked down at Inu-yasha when suddenly something Harry had said earlier had caught in her mind and realization dawned.  
  
"Inu-yasha did you take Harry's stuff out of his bag. Is that who's underwear was on your head." Kagome implied fixing the back of Inu-yasha's head with a piercing glare. "maybe" Inu-yasha growled as he jumped to another building. Kagome than gave one of his ears particularly fierce yank and he stumbled a few feet on the roof he'd just landed on.  
  
"ouch, ok, ok I did I took his stuff." Inu-yasha growled rubbing his ears "I was just curious" kagome gave him an even more piercing look than. "YOU WHAAAAAAAT?"  
  
omg im soooo sorry that was so short. Please r&r and ill write a really long chapter when I get back. 


End file.
